shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Logan Daisuke/Personality and Relationships
Personality Loving the idea to place Jinx’s on whomever he pleases and seeing his work go into motion; Logan rather is a laiback man at first glance. He seems to be somewhat cheery and calm; he seems to have a polite tongue whenever it comes to addressing others. He remains cold and apathetic to most of those around him, due to his time as a Cipher Pol agent. He is used to seeing suffering and death, because he had caused it. However underneath this own laid back and somewhat cheerful personality. He is rather insane; this is because during his days as a member of the Cipher Pol he seemed to have suppressed many different to Logan calls as “demons”. He seems to take much pleasure in chaos and in being at the root of it. Disliking the thought of law and order, hating the thought of peace and love. Loathing the thought of kindness and happiness, since he himself had never felt such things. This is often why that he will go into a state where he becomes extremely sadistic and twisted; he has the thought of survival of the fittest. He enjoys playing with his opponents and even the innocent, basically thinking that since he wishes to become the strongest pirate in the world. He must prove, so he has no second thoughts of crushing the weak and proving himself. He has a lot of pride in himself regardless of mental state he is in, he takes great pride in his abilities. During his own introduction countless times he through out insult after insult, not really focusing on defeating his opponent. But he enjoys the time he can play with them with different jinxes and such. One of his favorite past times is to place Jinxes on others and object. Logan seems to have a great hate for firearms, such guns and other related weapons. It’s still unknown as to why he hates firearms, but Cosmo had commented that the reason why Logan hates them is. That he thinks that Logan has such an era of arrogance's in himself, which he doesn’t want to take a cowards way out or finish a battle off too quickly. But aside from the split personalities, Logan seems to also act much like gentlemen many different times. He enjoys reading old books and reading the newspaper, he seems to be a sucker for gossip and such. He does like to drink, he commented that his own favorite drink has to be rum with a hint of lemon in it. Logan seems to like hearing about pirates and other figures, many believe the reason he enjoys reading about such figures. Is that he wishes to scout them out and defeat them, to make himself more famous. He has a thirst for power, fame and riches, willing to go to any lengths in order to obtain such things. But on rare occasions Logan has shown to go into a great rage, this is mostly to an opponent who doesn't seem to want to stay down. After hit after hit and such, he hates those who wouldn't stay down. Often he himself has become stubborn as well in battle, he shares this quality with several of his opponents. He has such great will power and ambition that he wouldn't give up until his body kills over. Relationships Mafia Pirates Among the Mafia pirates, there seems to be somewhat of both an uneasy and comfortable feeling. Around most of the members, Logan is calm and collected with them. He seems to be that of a gentlemen to them and since many of them share the same goals they do corporate well together. But many of the members are well aware that Logan is rather an unstable man and Cosmo along with him make double trouble. This is often why that Logan and Cosmo are partnered together, not having much interaction with the rest of the crew. But Logan had commented that likes being a member of this crew and is on board for their goals. Shuji It is still unknown as to their full relationship, but Logan had shown that he seems to have a respect for a powerful pirates such as Shuji. Also there seems to be a bit of rivalry, since Logan and Cosmo seem to wish prove they are the most powerful pirates in the world. But Logan seemed to have gained a respect for his captain because of both his capable as a fighter and captain. Shuji also commented that he seems to be glad that a guy like Logan and Cosmo are around. Even though he is creeped by the two, this is often why Shuji lets the two go off and do their own thing, just as long as they help the crew with their own goals. He commented that he could careless about those two own other goals, but he sensed that it seems to be a dark and twisted goal. Cosmo D. Cheshire Logan and Cosmo have a long friendship going back to their days as members of the Cipher Pol, they were partners in the organization. Cosmo had seemed to have taken a liking to Logan's own devil fruits and the chaos that came with it. Logan seemed to have taken a like to Cosmo because of his own skills. So from the very beginning the two had a great respect for each other, they had worked well together for years. However it stills seems that there is still mystery to the two, Smoker had often questioned the sanity of the two men. Saying that having those two together and running on the lose is nothing more than a recipe for disaster. Their full partnership and goals are unknown even to the members of the mafia pirates. Fujisaki Kiyoshi Logan seems to find Fujisaki to be a funny man and never takes him seriously, often addressing him as the Law-man. Logan is often like the polar opposite of Fujisaki and Fujisaki himself has a great dislike for Logan. Logan and Cosmo naturally being know to bring chaos and such. Fujisaki has a strong distrust and even hate for the two men. Other Members Little is still known among Logan's relationships with the other members of the crew, but from what Cosmo had commented on. That it seems that Logan seems to be that of a bitter/sweet member of the crew, if that is not enough. Logan had commented that he is loyal to the crew and their cause, but he seems to go about a different way. He had commented that he sees the world through a pair of blood red colored glasses. Category:Character Subpages Category:Kazekage21